havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 017
11:38:11 PM Quill: Are you sure you're in the right temple?7:02:52 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, previously... 7:03:04 PM Jamaros: You guys split up. 7:03:20 PM Jamaros: Half of you went to a cave, although, Creed can't seem to remember it anymore. 7:03:29 PM Jamaros: The other half of you went to the feywild. 7:03:35 PM Jamaros: You met up again in the cave. 7:03:45 PM Jamaros: There were questions, answers, confessions. 7:03:51 PM Jamaros: Non-confessions. 7:03:54 PM Jamaros: And breakfast. 7:04:32 PM Jamaros: And you guys are now at the Twins beneath the skydocks, after seeing your friend(?) Esme off and getting Anna checked out. 7:04:39 PM Jamaros: So, let's begin there. 7:05:01 PM Jamaros: Belkar and Belkiss are before you, in the Stonefoot...house, I guess you could call it. 7:05:14 PM Anna: dwelling-place 7:05:30 PM Jamaros: It's not quite a hovel, not quite a manor. 7:06:02 PM Jamaros: You guys feel the room shake a little as an air-ship takes off. 7:06:14 PM Jamaros: The twins do not seem to be disturbed by that. 7:06:30 PM *** Quill assumes they're used to it. *** 7:07:42 PM Caleb: Belkar do you have any books that have information on titania? 7:08:07 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Several, possibly dozens." 7:08:28 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "I gave on to your friend, although those are mostly children's stories." 7:08:34 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Anything in particular?" 7:09:32 PM Caleb: Anything about what type of goddess in particular that she is or any knowledge of worshippers of her? 7:10:42 PM Jamaros: Belkar taps his chin in thought. 7:10:45 PM *** Caleb has left the badge on the table for now *** 7:11:22 PM Quill: All I know besides stories is that she's a Night Goddess. 7:11:33 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Let me see what I have." 7:11:42 PM Jamaros: Belkar turns and heads into his library. 7:11:55 PM Jamaros: Belkiss stands around. 7:12:09 PM *** Quill pulls out his storybook and hands it to Hank. *** 7:12:33 PM *** Caleb takes the storybook *** 7:13:15 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "...so...how have you all been?" 7:14:39 PM Anna: Busy. A great deal of things have been happening in a short time-frame. 7:14:55 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "...oh?" 7:14:55 PM *** Rune nods. *** 7:15:24 PM Jamaros: ((I am coming to the conclusion that I started without Creed)) 7:15:28 PM Jamaros: ((oops)) 7:15:33 PM Jamaros: ((Oh well)) 7:15:35 PM Quill: It's been back to back ridiculousness. 7:16:32 PM Rune: It really has been. 7:17:07 PM | Edited 7:19:57 PM Anna: I had to tear an aberration to shreds in our basement. 7:17:21 PM Quill: Three of us went to the Feywild and I got married. 7:17:33 PM Quill: And this was in the last day or so. 7:17:34 PM Anna: That's not going to be good for the property value. 7:17:46 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "It's a technical marriage." 7:18:11 PM Jamaros: Belkar returns at this point with a large tome that he begins flipping through. 7:18:35 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Encyclopedia of known deities across the multi-planes." 7:18:42 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Let's see here." 7:19:29 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Tempus, Tiamat...ah, here we are." 7:19:29 PM Rune: We really do need to have the basement cleared out. 7:19:47 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "How many aberrations are there?" 7:21:00 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Titania, also known as Her Majesty Queen Titania, Creator of the Night Sky, The Ever Omni-present, The Crystal of the moon...it goes on like this for a while." 7:21:10 PM *** Caleb hands the storybook back to Quill *** 7:21:27 PM *** Quill puts it back in his bag. *** 7:21:43 PM Rune: I don't know. 7:22:25 PM | Edited 7:22:17 PM Anna: Do you mean how many aberrations were in the basement, how many types of aberrations there are, or how many aberrations exist, in total? 7:23:45 PM Rune: We need to go shopping for Tiprus and Belza. Well, and Lyv, too. Definitely reds and warm colors for the sisters and blues and cool colors for Lyv. And good warm socks for everyone, it's very drafty still at home. 7:24:21 PM Anna: I'm not really bothered by the cold. 7:24:45 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Following her ascension, she became a night goddess, much like the gods Shar and Set...but...not evil. She holds the domains of darkness, the sky, and protection. Her worshippers are expected to serve her through by keeping her subjects safe in the darker corners of the feywild." 7:24:55 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Or, really, any plane they practice on." 7:25:25 PM Caleb: Thank you very much Belkar. 7:25:58 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I do need some new clothes. And from the smell, these two could afford to wear something else, now and then." 7:26:23 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Glad I could help." 7:26:42 PM Rune: So, perfect for Hank. 7:27:06 PM Rune: And armor gets that way if you don't presti it a lot. 7:27:32 PM | Edited 7:27:29 PM Caleb: Yes, except for the being tricked into worshipping her but that can wait till we see the captain again. 7:28:04 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "And you also say you need a basement cleansed?" 7:28:09 PM Quill: Well... I mean, I'm pretty sure you can't accidentally worship someone. 7:28:23 PM | Edited 7:29:27 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Technically, you can, actually." 7:29:17 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Several evil aligned deities were able to trick worshippers into following them by having their clerics of that plane build fake churches in honor of non-existent good gods." 7:29:51 PM Rune: The basement has an old sacrificial stage to Gargauth. 7:30:39 PM Quill: I mean... you can't accidentally worship in general. Sure, people have been tricked into worshipping the wrong thing. 7:31:31 PM Jamaros: Belkiss's face lights up. 7:31:37 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "I have just the thing." 7:31:42 PM Jamaros: She runs off. 7:31:51 PM Anna: Which, apparently, spits out Gibbering Mouthers if the veil between planes wears too thin. 7:32:27 PM Quill: We'd be lying if we said it wasn't inconvenient. 7:32:37 PM Caleb: Wait what gibbering mouther when did that happen? 7:32:59 PM Jamaros: Belkiss returns carrying a metal box, with a strange antenna sticking out of it. 7:33:02 PM Anna: I guess that's why the basement locks, among other reasons. 7:33:30 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "I call it the "Evil Energy Cleansing Box" 7:33:46 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "It cleanses evil energy!" 7:33:46 PM Rune: It's all right, I cleaned the floor. 7:34:13 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Oh...darn it! I was hoping to test it!" 7:34:41 PM Rune: Not of evil. Of goop. From the mouther. 7:34:49 PM Anna: The way things are going, you'll still have ample opportunities. 7:34:55 PM Quill: This was while you were selling your soul to the Marquis, Hank. 7:35:05 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Ah! Then maybe this can still work!" 7:35:35 PM Caleb: Ah 7:36:01 PM Jamaros: Belkiss hands the device to Anna. 7:36:17 PM *** Anna attempts to hold it gently. *** 7:36:32 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "If you leave it on top of the ritual spot, it should drain it of all the dark energy that was left there." 7:36:51 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Also...possibly good energy...and neutral...and just...like...light." 7:37:06 PM Anna: Alright? 7:37:09 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "...don't stay too close to it after it's on." 7:37:14 PM Caleb: What does it do with the energy? 7:37:23 PM Anna: I'll keep that in mind. 7:38:17 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "If it works, it should store it and, when switched off, regurgitate it slowly as just pure light." 7:38:30 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "It's a very scientific process." 7:38:53 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Basically, I am going under the hypothesis that arcane and holy magics are really just--" 7:39:10 PM Rune: That sounds worryingly scientific. 7:39:20 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Belkiss, I don't think they have ten hours to hear your whole theory." 7:41:09 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "It's ok, I'm not prepared anyway." 7:41:29 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "I usually have a set-up with three separate chalk boards." 7:41:30 PM Caleb: We should probably be heading out anyway. 7:42:28 PM *** Caleb picks up the badge and heads for the door *** 7:43:04 PM Quill: We will try your box. ...how much light are we talking? 7:43:37 PM Rune: Right. Shopping. They're going to need everything. Soap and shoes and socks and wing-friendly cloaks and tail-friendly pants or robes, and cardigans and coats and cloaks and shirts and hats that work with horns. 7:43:42 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Depends on how much energy is gathered. The dispersal can take up to four or five hours, so, make sure you give it a good cool down period." 7:44:24 PM Quill: All right. 7:45:42 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, you guys all leave. 7:46:56 PM *** Anna is still carrying the box, its antenna probably wobbling as she walks. *** 7:47:06 PM Jamaros: It does indeed. 7:47:12 PM Jamaros: So, Quill's driving again?" 7:47:22 PM *** Quill will! *** 7:47:46 PM *** Quill pats the horses and starts driving. *** 7:47:54 PM *** Rune speaks infernal to the girls! *** 7:47:55 PM Caleb: Should we set the box up and then go shopping or go shopping first? 7:48:10 PM Rune: As long as we don't split up this time. 7:48:22 PM Quill: Let's just go now. 7:48:52 PM Anna: I'll just leave it in the carriage while we shop, then. 7:48:57 PM Quill: Less chance of something horrible happening if we don't make any stops. 7:49:26 PM Jamaros: Ok...so...where are you guys going? 7:49:53 PM Quill: Clothes first? 7:50:38 PM Quill: Let's get the ladies less immediately conspicuous. 7:51:00 PM Caleb: (Can I do a check for where a good clothes shop might be?) 7:51:04 PM Jamaros: Ok, so you're looking for a clothes store? 7:51:21 PM Jamaros: Give me...give me perception. 7:51:25 PM Jamaros: Everyone. 7:51:33 PM Rune: Well they did recommend what, Tips and Tails I think? 7:51:40 PM Quill: ((Ideally someplace that accommodates nonstandard anatomies.)) 7:52:06 PM Quill: (( 6 )) 7:52:22 PM Anna: 21 7:52:33 PM Caleb: It is right over there Quill 7:52:45 PM *** Quill steers in the indicated direction. *** 7:53:38 PM Jamaros: After heading south a bit, Anna and Hank do spot the store, up ahead. 7:54:27 PM Jamaros: Tops and Tails. 7:55:04 PM Jamaros: It has a moving sign above the door with the name in big letter beneath a giant top hat with a devil tail wrapping around the lettering. 7:55:25 PM Quill: Apparently they only serve top hats here. 7:56:04 PM Jamaros: So, you guys park and head in? 7:56:51 PM *** Rune does! *** 7:57:01 PM *** Anna disembarks. *** 7:57:04 PM Quill: Yep! 7:58:52 PM Jamaros: As you enter, you find a very upscale shop with different clothes on hangers all around. In the middle of the store you see a green tiefling man. He has immaculately styled hair, and two tiny little horns and blood red eyes. He's dressed in a very fashionable red suit. 8:00:37 PM Jamaros: He looks up. "Oh, hello darlings. How may I help you?" 8:01:08 PM Rune: This shop might be past our budget and I don't want to waste your time. How much would an ordinary dress or set of robes cost? 8:02:39 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Hm, well, the cheapest such outfits we have would be about six gold." 8:03:16 PM *** Quill looks around. *** 8:05:39 PM Rune: ... hmm. Pricey, but doable. 8:05:58 PM Rune: They both need clothes. So does Lyv, here. 8:06:09 PM Jamaros: The tiefling looks them over. 8:06:23 PM Rune: ... clothes that aren't armor. 8:07:00 PM *** Quill nods, and looks for pairs of glasses. *** 8:07:32 PM Rune: ... and not just day wear either. Apparently people object to other people being nude for some reason. So probably a nightgown each, and shoes or boots properly sized, and socks too. Good socks. 8:08:02 PM Rune: Silk stockings look nice but they're hopeless for keeping your feet warm. 8:08:41 PM | Edited 8:08:24 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Well, given we're in the middle of summer warm shouldn't be a problem." 8:09:03 PM Jamaros: Tiefling begins speaking in infernal. 8:09:15 PM Rune: Yes, but everybody needs a good pair of very thick socks or slippers. I mean, either one will do, but the floors at home are very cold. 8:09:30 PM Quill: Stone floors. 8:14:25 PM Jamaros: The tieflings and erinyes are now talking and...the rest of you have no idea what they're saying. 8:14:58 PM *** Quill hums a tune. *** 8:15:21 PM Rune: I keep wanting to try pants. 8:16:13 PM Anna: I hear they're less likely to trip you than skirts, robes, dresses, or cloaks. I wouldn't know, though. 8:17:11 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I don't see what the big deal with pants is. I preferred my robes, honestly. Gave me a lot of breathing room." 8:17:49 PM Quill: Slightly easier to run away in pants. 8:18:08 PM Rune: I just thought more fabric would cover up more, that's all. I'm all the wrong shape. 8:19:03 PM Rune: Well, when I'm a better wizard people will probably run away from me. 8:19:06 PM Jamaros: The tiefling claps his hand. "Ok, so dresses for the big girls, pants for the less big one, anything for the rest of you?" 8:19:33 PM | Edited 8:19:15 PM Quill: ...do you have any pairs of dark glasses? 8:19:36 PM Rune: Lyv needs a whole wardrobe. 8:19:51 PM Rune: And probably Hank and Quill should get something for any other royal audiences, just in case. 8:20:50 PM Rune: I suppose I need shirts, too. 8:20:56 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "Hmmm, I have some colored ones in the back. And I'm guessing some greens for the elf woman? You people like green, right?" 8:21:13 PM Rune: I think she's more of a blue person. 8:21:23 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Yes, blues and whites." 8:21:44 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "And I would prefer something I can move around in." 8:21:47 PM *** Quill looks at Rune. "How are you the wrong shape?" *** 8:22:47 PM Rune: Women are supposed to have figures. Not be all flat like boys. 8:22:57 PM Anna: Indeed, unless you were a different shape before, and liked that better, I fail to see how your current shape is wrong. 8:24:15 PM Quill: You're not flat. 8:24:39 PM Rune: You just can't tell because the dress robes cover it up, that's all. On purpose. 8:24:51 PM Jamaros: ((He has seen you naked)) 8:25:01 PM Rune: ((I know!)) 8:25:08 PM Jamaros: ((Just point that out)) 8:26:04 PM Quill: Pff. 8:26:40 PM Rune: Taeral, you don't need to eat and drink now that you're stuck in there, do you? 8:26:54 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Well...I haven't since." 8:27:03 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "And I don't see how I would." 8:27:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I'm gonna say no, I don't." 8:27:41 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "No way to get good and drunk, now that is hell on earth if I've ever seen it." 8:28:03 PM Rune: We could probably pour it on you and see if that made any difference. 8:28:05 PM Quill: We could put you in a bucket of wine and see if that helps. 8:28:24 PM Quill: ((HAhah.)) 8:28:32 PM *** Rune eyes Quill. *** 8:28:36 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I do not feel like either of these options would be very dignified...or helpful." 8:28:50 PM Jamaros: The tiefling begins clapping his hands. 8:29:10 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "So, I'm gonna go get you people some nice things to try on." 8:29:23 PM Jamaros: Tiefling: "My name is Flare, by the way, not that any of you asked." 8:29:33 PM Jamaros: Flare: "If you need anything, just call." 8:29:35 PM Rune: To be fair, you didn't ask us either. 8:29:41 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:29:41 PM Rune: All right. Thank you. 8:29:49 PM Anna: That's good to know. 8:30:01 PM Jamaros: Flare wanders off into the aisles. 8:30:23 PM *** Quill looks back at Rune. "What?" *** 8:30:44 PM Caleb: So where else do we need to go after we get clothes? 8:31:24 PM *** Rune to Hank and Quill: He thinks you're cute. I said I didn't know if you liked boys. *** 8:31:42 PM Quill: We're going to go to a pub. 8:32:01 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "You are not dunking me in alcohol!" 8:32:12 PM | Edited 8:31:56 PM Quill: It's not always about you, Taeral! 8:32:27 PM Anna: Not without your consent, we're not. Don't worry. 8:32:46 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Weren't we just at a pub?" 8:33:03 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Is this life in the mortal plane? Constantly finding pubs?" 8:33:36 PM Quill: No, generally for us it's rushing from one disaster to the next. 8:33:37 PM Anna: No, but those that need to eat tend to enjoy it a great deal. 8:33:44 PM Caleb: Better than constantly running into crazy situations 8:34:04 PM Rune: ((Woah, serious skype fart there for me. Make sure you go back and read what Runey said.)) 8:34:37 PM Anna: heh. 8:35:14 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...I do not understand the attraction people seem to keep having for you. You're not even made of crystal." 8:35:24 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "No offense." 8:36:28 PM Anna: I don't think many entities on this plane are. Perhaps some variation of Earth Elemental? 8:36:52 PM Rune: I'm not sure that's an important factor to most humanoids. I mean, we're all made of meat. 8:37:15 PM *** Quill shrugs. "Keep? He's the first one as far as I know." *** 8:38:19 PM Jamaros: After a moment, Flare returns with arms full of clothes. He's also now wearing a red outfit, somehow, instead of the yellow one he had earlier. 8:40:10 PM Jamaros: Flare: "So, I split up the outfits based on who's getting what. I got pants for you, along with these very nice and airy shirts." 8:40:28 PM Rune: Airy? 8:40:51 PM Creed: "They mean you won't sweat in them as easily as most." 8:41:02 PM Rune: Oh, good. How did you change so fast, anyway? 8:41:13 PM Jamaros: Flare holds one up to demonstrate. It has short poofy sleeves and a medium sized v-neck. 8:41:19 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Practice, darling." 8:42:01 PM Jamaros: Flare points to Creed. "I also thought you might want to try some new cloaks. Given the one you have is full of holes." 8:42:11 PM *** Rune , doubtfully, "Won't that show an awful lot of skin?" *** 8:42:25 PM | Edited 8:42:12 PM Creed: "I'll take one that has black and yellow stripes on the inside, if you have it." 8:42:46 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Oddly specific." 8:42:53 PM Creed: "Grey on the outside, as well." 8:43:09 PM Creed: "I just happen to know what I want, is all." 8:43:13 PM Quill: It'll look good on you, Rune. 8:43:22 PM Jamaros: Flare (back to Rune): "It hides all the important parts. But, there are other styles in here, if you'd rather." 8:43:37 PM | Edited 8:43:47 PM Jamaros: Flare (to Creed): "Not much for change, are you?" 8:43:52 PM Rune: It must be her family colors. 8:43:55 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Well, I don't think we have anything that specific." 8:43:59 PM Creed: "Nothing to celebrate, and I like the style of my clothing." 8:44:33 PM Creed: "Do you take custom orders, or can you fix holes?" 8:44:50 PM Jamaros: Flare: "I can fix the holes, if you'd rather that." 8:44:58 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Won't take long." 8:45:05 PM Creed: "Please do, then." 8:45:45 PM *** Creed unpacks her old cloak from her bag and hands it to Flare *** 8:45:45 PM Rune: It might be good to have something fancy for next time we meet the faerie queen, Creed. I mean... you'd know how to talk to her, at least. 8:46:13 PM Creed: "I know I've mentioned it before, but I'd still rather not interact with any fae regardless of who they are." 8:46:25 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I believe the Queen would provide us with clothes if we ever saw her again." 8:46:29 PM Quill: .... I thought I did fine. 8:46:35 PM Caleb: Yes being well dressed is very important when you are turned into a hamster 8:46:40 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "She prefers everything to match a specific theme." 8:46:46 PM Rune: You did, but I don't know that I helped. Other than holding onto Hank. 8:47:09 PM Caleb: Which I am very thankful for. 8:47:10 PM Rune: And you were a very good hamster. 8:47:22 PM Caleb: ...thanks 8:47:33 PM Jamaros: Flare holds his hands over the holes in the cloak and one by one they close up, leaving a cloak that looks much newer than it did before. 8:47:48 PM Anna: I am starting to think I should never come into contact with this person. 8:47:54 PM Jamaros: Flare: "That'll be five silver, please." 8:48:06 PM *** Creed places down ten. *** 8:48:10 PM Creed: "For the quick service." 8:48:22 PM Quill: She was actually very kind. 8:48:25 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Oh, big tipper. Royal?" 8:48:31 PM Jamaros: He hands you back the cloak. 8:48:44 PM *** Creed carefully takes it back, placing it back inside her bag *** 8:49:00 PM Anna: Still, I am not a fan of forced transformations. 8:49:05 PM Rune: She was much better than I thought. She only got scary once but even then she listened before doing anything... inimical to life. 8:49:05 PM Creed: "To answer your question, yes." 8:49:29 PM Jamaros: Flare: "I'll have to remember to be nice to you." 8:49:42 PM Anna: It feels weird enough, when I do it of my own volition. 8:49:44 PM *** Creed raises up a hand. *** 8:49:49 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "The Queen is a wonderful, marvelous, perfect being whom you should all be honored to meet!" 8:50:01 PM Creed: "You'd be the first among many to, and I'd rather not get accustomed to it anymore." 8:50:16 PM Anna: O...kay? 8:50:19 PM Jamaros: Flare smiles. "You, I like." 8:50:38 PM Creed: "I'd prefer that, instead, yes." 8:50:57 PM Rune: I'm nice to you usually. 8:51:42 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Pardon me, but I believe I brought out some wonderful outfits for trying on. Who wants to go first?" 8:52:02 PM Rune: Tiprus should. 8:52:23 PM Rune: ... I can help her put things on. She's used to just armor. 8:52:56 PM Jamaros: Flare: "I am just here to fetch things. You guys work out your modeling order." 8:54:03 PM Rune: All right, where's the changing room. 8:54:44 PM Jamaros: Flare shows you guys to some change rooms. He hands Tiprus some dresses which she looks at like he's just handed her alien tech from another galaxy. 8:54:46 PM | Edited 8:54:34 PM Quill: Just yell out if you fall into an interdimensional portal to the City of Doors or there's a Gibbering Mouther or something in there. 8:55:16 PM *** Rune goes with Tiprus to help her. *** 8:55:44 PM Rune: I think you'd smell a gibbering mouther... 8:56:36 PM Jamaros: Ok, I'm calling for a vote. 8:57:03 PM Jamaros: Everyone who wants an extended dressing montage say aye, everyone who wants me to sum up how the clothes go say nay. 8:57:54 PM Anna: usual, I'm fine with whatever 8:58:01 PM Rune: ((I'd vote for the speedy sum-up version! Nay. But I wanna know if Quill or Hank ask that guy out. Or Taeral. But Taeral just had a bad breakup so he probably won't.)) 8:58:19 PM Jamaros: Taeral does not ask anyone out. 8:58:41 PM Quill: ((Yeah, I'm up for a quick montage, and Quill doesn't ask anyone out.)) 8:58:43 PM Rune: ((Which makes sense. I mean, it's too soon. You don't wanna just rebound. Especially not when literally made of glass.)) 8:59:08 PM Anna: doesn't usually bounce 9:00:02 PM | Edited 8:59:53 PM Caleb: ((Quick montage and no asking out but Hank will have a friendly conversation with flare when he is not busy.)) 9:00:15 PM Creed: (( nay here )) 9:00:18 PM Jamaros: Ok, here's a summary of what happens. 9:00:42 PM Jamaros: Flare and Hank chat for a bit. Flare gets a little flirty, Hank doesn't seem to reciprocate and he backs off. 9:01:37 PM Jamaros: Clothing takes a bit, especially for the erinyes, who even for this place kind of go outside the normal body types, given they are big, muscular, curvy and have mother-fucking giant wings out their backs. 9:01:59 PM Jamaros: But they find some backless dresses that work fine, Belza's are decidedly more conservative than Tiprus. 9:02:17 PM Jamaros: Lyv gets some blue and white dresses and pants suits. 9:02:28 PM Jamaros: And a little hairpin thing to keep her hair up. 9:03:59 PM Jamaros: Rune, you're given some outfits you can keep or not keep. They are all pants-shirts combos. One has that shirt from earlier with some nice flared pants with a tail hole for you. One has pants that stop under the tail and the shirt, while covering more up top and on the arms, stops before reaching the navel, and one is more of an all over type thing. 9:04:08 PM | Edited 9:03:50 PM Jamaros: Kind of like a victorian romper suit. 9:04:28 PM Jamaros: Also, Quill gets some John Lennon shades. 9:04:49 PM *** Quill thanks Flare for all his help. *** 9:05:40 PM Jamaros: Flare bows. "Not even an issue. So, anything else I can help you with today?" 9:07:38 PM *** Rune keeps everything. *** 9:07:43 PM Rune: Socks. Warm ones. 9:07:45 PM Jamaros: Ok then. 9:08:04 PM Jamaros: Flare comes with some very comfy socks. They have little cartoon devils on them. They are adorable. 9:08:13 PM *** Rune brightens and gets them. *** 9:09:31 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Ok, between the five of you, the total comes to 50 gold pieces, precisely." 9:09:51 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Plus an extra three pieces for tax." 9:10:32 PM *** Rune pays. *** 9:10:52 PM Rune: Thank you. We'll probably be back. 9:11:06 PM Jamaros: Flare: "Thank you, I do hope to see you all again." 9:11:20 PM Jamaros: Can I get perception checks from the tieflings, btw? 9:12:06 PM Creed: (( 11 )) 9:12:51 PM *** Quill puts his glasses on before heading back outside. *** 9:13:13 PM Jamaros: Ok, neither roll was high enough, so don't worry about it. 9:14:01 PM Jamaros: So, Lyv joins Quill up front in the carriage. Are you going to a pub? 9:15:12 PM Quill: That's where I'm driving. 9:15:46 PM Rune: I don't know why we're going to a pub, those are usually loud. 9:15:46 PM Jamaros: Ok, so you head back to the Scaled Stallion, I assume. Unless you want to go trolling for a new place. 9:16:50 PM *** Quill rolls his eyes. "Fine, we'll head back home." *** 9:17:03 PM *** Quill starts steering back to the prison. *** 9:17:19 PM Rune: I didn't say we shouldn't I just don't know why we should. 9:17:31 PM Rune: Is it one with music? 9:19:22 PM Quill: If not, there will be music soon enough. I wanted to go to a pub because it's where people go to relax, and I find them more comforting than the prison we live in. 9:20:09 PM Rune: Oh. Well, that's fair, I suppose. 9:20:57 PM Quill: I've pretty much lived in pubs and taverns since I left home. 9:21:02 PM Caleb: If we could just swing by the temple area on the way there that would be nice 9:21:10 PM Quill: Sure. 9:21:48 PM Rune: Are you going to actually start worshipping Titania, Hank? 9:21:55 PM Rune: Or just... find out more? 9:22:29 PM Caleb: I already do apparently but yes if possible I would like to find out some information. 9:22:58 PM Rune: That's reasonable. 9:23:07 PM Rune: You don't mind, do you, Creed? 9:23:18 PM Quill: Yeah, you guys are awful quiet back there. 9:23:26 PM Jamaros: So, it takes some time, but as the day moves from late morning to early afternoon, you make your way to the temple district. 9:25:08 PM Caleb: ((Can I ask around for where a temple to Titania might be located?)) 9:25:42 PM Anna: I should probably look for information on celestials, in general. 9:26:11 PM Jamaros: Ok, so I'd like both Anna and Hank to make...let's call these investigation checks. 9:26:50 PM Caleb: ((18)) 9:27:15 PM Anna: 7 9:27:36 PM Creed: "I'll be going back home." 9:28:03 PM Rune: Oh. ... you should probably take the girls, then. 9:28:20 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I am not going back, yet." 9:29:09 PM Rune: Oh, I meant the Erinyes! You should stay with us, maybe Quill will play. 9:29:23 PM Jamaros: Also, in response to Hank's roll, it takes some time but you do manage to locate a fey temple in a back corner of the district. 9:29:45 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Oh...yes, I don't think the devils will be well received here." 9:30:42 PM *** Caleb will walk to the temple *** 9:30:55 PM Rune: Well, more for bodyguarding. Bad things tend to happen when we split up. ... she should have a wizard too, really, but. 9:31:20 PM Creed: "I'm just going back home. I'm sure everyone will be fine." 9:31:31 PM | Edited 9:31:12 PM Creed: "I have a lot of things to process." 9:31:46 PM Jamaros: ((Just so you know, Home is a long ass walk away.)) 9:31:54 PM Rune: ... all right, but you won't go into the basement, will you? 9:32:11 PM Quill: ... that's why I wanted to go to a pub so we can go and sit down and process things and generally be friends. 9:32:18 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Actually, if you're going back, can you set up that weird box Belkiss gave Anna?" 9:32:22 PM Creed: (( that long ass walk could be useful for processing everything. )) 9:32:30 PM Jamaros: ((Ok)) 9:32:40 PM Creed: "I can try." 9:33:05 PM Rune: Taeral, do you want to go with her? I'm not sure that box is safe. 9:33:40 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I can try. I'm not sure how much help I can be with it. I don't understand anything that dwarf woman says." 9:34:26 PM Rune: ((Having some lag.)) 9:34:36 PM | Edited 9:34:18 PM Jamaros: ((Naturally)) 9:34:57 PM Rune: Or I can. Either way, she should have a wizard. 9:35:13 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "We can all go walking back." 9:35:41 PM Rune: ... it's an awfully long way. 9:36:02 PM Caleb: My time at the temple should not take long. 9:36:05 PM Rune: It's just, bad things keep happening when we split up, so both groups should have a wizard in case arcane things happen because arcane things keep happening. 9:36:35 PM Creed: "I'm pretty sure all of us have some aptitude for arcane at this point." 9:37:40 PM Quill: Not enough to stop a long walk home from being long. 9:37:59 PM Anna: There's a difference between aptitude and experience. 9:38:17 PM Jamaros: ((As you guys are having this conversation, Tiprus and Belza are hovering over you)) 9:38:22 PM *** Quill looks around the area or a tavern or pub. *** 9:38:39 PM *** Creed thumbs at the Erinyes *** 9:38:47 PM Creed: "They can fly us home, you know." 9:39:01 PM Jamaros: The two look at each other. 9:39:07 PM Rune: If they want to. 9:39:07 PM Quill: If they want to. 9:39:14 PM Quill: ((Jinx.)) 9:39:19 PM *** Rune eyes Quill again. *** 9:39:26 PM *** Creed turns to them *** 9:40:22 PM Rune: I just don't think it's safe to not have an arcanist with a group. 9:40:33 PM Creed: "They said it's fine." 9:41:10 PM Jamaros: The two Erinyes land and seem to await instruction. 9:41:31 PM Creed: "So is anyone coming home with or am I going by myself?" 9:42:14 PM *** Rune offers her Taeral. *** 9:42:23 PM Quill: Just wait a bit. Let Hank ask his questions and then we'll all head home. 9:42:43 PM Jamaros: Hank's gone. 9:42:47 PM *** Creed takes Taeral off her hands *** 9:43:04 PM Quill: There, see? He'll be back before long and we'll ride home. 9:43:26 PM Creed: "I'm heading home, you guys can play bodyguard here and have a joyous ride back. I'm going to go get some well needed sleep." 9:45:39 PM Anna: Before they head off, would one of you mind relaying a message to Tiprus and Belza? 9:45:51 PM Creed: "Hmmm?" 9:46:15 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:47:46 PM Anna: Tell them that if they want to learn Common, I would be willing to spend time teaching it to one or both of them, in exchange for one or both of them attempting to teach me infernal. Perhaps tell Belza that it would remove the need for me to engage in telepathic contact. She didn't seem all too happy about that. 9:48:55 PM Quill: Rune, why don't you and Taeral go with Creed. Anna, Hank, Lyv and I will ride back once their business is concluded. 9:48:58 PM *** Rune translates this for them. *** 9:50:25 PM Jamaros: Tiprus looks directly into Anna's...eye slot? Where her eyes would be, and you feel a familiar probing in your mind once more. 9:52:44 PM Jamaros: Tiprus grabs Creed from under her arms and the two fly off. 9:53:12 PM *** Rune sighs. *** 9:53:16 PM Rune: I don't know why she hates us. 9:53:31 PM Anna: Huh. That went well, I think. 9:55:33 PM Quill: Well, glad I got ignored. 9:55:44 PM Rune: I didn't ignore you. 9:55:45 PM Quill: So, Anna, what temple did you want to go to? 9:56:12 PM Quill: ((There needs to be some kind of indication in this room when there's a conversation going on in the Infernal room.)) 9:56:50 PM *** Rune is talking to Belza a bit. *** 9:56:55 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, I will try and bring it up more)) 9:57:29 PM Quill: ((Cause as far as I can tell, Quill suggested that Rune and Taeral go with Creed, and it wasn't acknowledge at it.)) 9:57:47 PM Creed: (( well, taeral went with creed. )) 9:58:02 PM Anna: I'm not sure. I was going to see about researching Celestials in general, in preparation, but it looks like I'm not going to be able to go to a specific temple for that, and I have no idea quite where to start. 9:58:27 PM Quill: ((Did he?)) 9:58:40 PM Creed: (( yeah. )) 10:00:34 PM Rune: I should have answered you. 10:01:03 PM | Edited 10:00:48 PM Quill: Well, let's see. A god of knowledge or learning. Maybe one that doesn't steal your memories. 10:01:47 PM Anna: Leaving all our thinky bits intact would be preferable, yes. 10:02:05 PM *** Quill sighs. "It's fine, Rune. It's not your fault. Creed appears to have very little interest in us little people." *** 10:02:27 PM *** Quill looks at the available temples! *** 10:03:27 PM Rune: I know, but... I should keep trying. 10:03:56 PM Rune: I try to be nice. 10:06:22 PM Quill: It's not you being nice that's the issue. 10:07:34 PM *** Quill shakes his head. "C'mon, let's find Anna a temple that won't steal her brain." *** 10:08:07 PM Rune: I mean, we did yell at her that time, but she never did apologize. 10:09:52 PM *** Quill looks to see what temples are nearby. *** 10:10:01 PM Jamaros: Roll perception 10:10:10 PM *** Rune does too. She seems a bit absentminded, though. *** 10:11:32 PM Creed: (( she did. )) 10:12:00 PM Rune: Oh, that's a Pelor temple, they're usually Good. 10:12:23 PM *** Quill nods. "All right, let's try there. See if we can get some literature." *** 10:12:44 PM Rune: I don't know how they feel about demons and tieflings, though. 10:12:48 PM Rune: Maybe we should stay out here. 10:12:58 PM Quill: If they're good, they won't care. 10:13:01 PM Anna: That seems like as good a place as any to start. 10:13:18 PM Quill: If they make a big thing out of it, we'll try that temple to Bahamut. 10:13:37 PM Rune: All right. 10:13:49 PM Rune: I mean, I don't mind as long as they don't do anything. The yelling is okay. 10:15:31 PM *** Quill heads toward the Pelor temple! *** 10:15:39 PM *** Rune follows him nervously. *** 10:15:46 PM *** Anna also heads over there. *** 10:15:54 PM Jamaros: Ok, just a sec. 10:18:29 PM Jamaros: You enter a very simple, stone temple, full of people, with some clerics walking around. 10:18:46 PM Jamaros: Two are at a desk, a young human man and a silver dragonborn. 10:18:49 PM *** Rune tries not to look demonic! Fails. *** 10:19:13 PM *** Quill will walk right up to the desk. "Hello! My friend here had some questions to ask." He nods toward Anna. *** 10:24:40 PM Creed: (( just a heads up, I did not intend what's happening to happen. )) 10:24:47 PM Creed: (( :P )) 10:25:41 PM Anna: Just make sure it's cleaned up before we get back, or we'll continue to be slightly miffed at you 10:26:39 PM Anna: Hi. I am doing research on celestials in general. Particularly any with either six wings, or one resembling this figure. 10:27:23 PM *** Anna projects a five-foot-by-five-foot representation of the figure. Minor Illusion *** 10:27:35 PM Jamaros: The dragonborn speaks (revealing a female voice): "Six wings?" 10:27:53 PM Jamaros: Dragonborn: "Could be a servant of Pelor. Sadly neither of these really now things down." 10:28:48 PM Anna: I'm not sure if there actually is a six-winged type, or if it was just a stylistic detail, unfortunately. 10:28:54 PM Rune: It's pretty. 10:30:34 PM Jamaros: Man: "Looks humanoid. Probably us." 10:30:46 PM Jamaros: Man: "It's not a dragon or anything." 10:30:49 PM | Edited 10:31:09 PM Anna: guys see a still image of a winged figure reaching towards the point of view. The point of view is off-balance, perhaps indicating a partially-toppled state in whoever viewed this. 10:32:14 PM Quill: Are any of the priests here of the particularly learned and studious type? 10:32:38 PM Jamaros: The dragonborn runs to fetch such a person. 10:33:12 PM *** Quill nods at the man. "So. How's religion?" *** 10:34:10 PM Jamaros: Man: "Um...pretty good...still pretty new to it." 10:34:22 PM Quill: Oh yeah? What brought you to Pelor? 10:35:02 PM Rune: Is he nice? 10:35:15 PM Rune: How does he feel about demons? And devils. 10:35:30 PM Jamaros: Man: "Um...I guess you could say...fear." 10:35:35 PM Jamaros: Man: "But...good fear?" 10:36:05 PM Rune: How can that be good? 10:36:15 PM Quill: Yeah, I never understood that. 10:36:46 PM Anna: Maybe he means caution. It's similar to fear, but provokes action rather than inaction. 10:37:51 PM Jamaros: Another man comes, wearing very formal looking vestments. He is an older, balding gentleman. 10:38:04 PM Jamaros: Old Dude: "How may I help you today, good travellers?" 10:38:45 PM *** Quill looks at Anna! *** 10:39:37 PM *** Caleb enters the temple *** 10:40:55 PM Anna: I need help researching celestials. Either a specific type or types of celestial, or just celestials in general. 10:41:23 PM Rune: Ones with six wings. Oh, hi Hank! Did you find anything out? 10:41:33 PM Jamaros: He looks at the image shown in the minor illusion. 10:42:06 PM Anna: Yes, the theoretical six-winged type or the one shown in this projection. 10:42:17 PM Caleb: I got some answers and advice. 10:42:28 PM Anna: Oh? 10:43:34 PM Rune: What kind? 10:43:54 PM Jamaros: Old Man: It's kind of blurry, but I only see two wings here. 10:45:30 PM Caleb: Some help with the badge and some help with the deal I will give more specifics when we are in a less public area. 10:45:49 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 10:45:58 PM Rune: Creed went off again. 10:47:05 PM Caleb: Not surprising. 10:48:12 PM Anna: I see. 10:48:16 PM *** Anna gestures at the projection. "Do you still need this up?" *** 10:48:37 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "I do not believe so." 10:48:52 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "I think I can see all I can see." 10:48:53 PM Quill: Can you identify the creature? 10:49:08 PM *** Anna lets it wink out. *** 10:49:28 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "Possibly." 10:49:44 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "It is an angel, definitely. A Deva, specifically." 10:50:06 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "Whom it serves, is a different story. Many gods have Deva under them." 10:51:04 PM Quill: And I assume the numbers of deva individuals are plentiful. 10:51:41 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "This I cannot say. Probably not as plentiful as they were." 10:51:57 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "Many of them fell and became twisted, turning into...uh..." 10:52:16 PM Jamaros: It's only then that he notices Belza standing behind you, and many people are turning to stare at her. 10:52:30 PM Quill: Oh! She's with us. 10:52:33 PM Jamaros: Belza herself looks real off-put by it, much smaller than you've seen her before. 10:52:35 PM Rune: She's nice. 10:52:41 PM *** Rune takes Belza's hand. *** 10:54:37 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "Yes...right...well..." 10:55:23 PM Quill: She hasn't hurt anyone, and she's been staying with us. 10:56:13 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "Well...Deva's are typically the front lines of the celestial army. All good aligned." 10:56:14 PM Caleb: Do you know of anyone or anyway that someone could tell who a deva served from an image like this? 10:57:06 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "Most belong to figures like pelor, or Moradin, most commonly, actually." 10:58:07 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "Deva wear symbols, typically, of their chosen deity, much like clerics or paladins." 10:58:28 PM Jamaros: Old Man: It's usually somewhere on their armor, or worn around their neck." 10:58:43 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "But this image was blurry and dark, I couldn't make out much." 11:00:43 PM Rune: Is there a way to make it clearer? Maybe we could... scry or something? 11:00:54 PM Anna: I'm sorry, it seemed clearest at that point in the dream. Perhaps if I had acted sooner, the image would not have deteriorated, if it even has deteriorated. 11:02:08 PM Quill: That's right, there are spells you can cast like that. Scrying for information based on the image, maybe. Can you scry, rune? 11:03:48 PM Rune: No, not really. Taeral might be able to. 11:04:19 PM Jamaros: Man: "Um...I've been practicing...maybe I can..." 11:04:39 PM Jamaros: The dragonborn woman looks worryingly at him. 11:04:44 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "If you wish." 11:05:40 PM Jamaros: The young man steps forward and asks Anna to project the image again. 11:06:09 PM Rune: Thank you. 11:06:16 PM Anna: Would a name help? I think I know this one's name, although I'm not certain. 11:06:24 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "It might." 11:06:41 PM Anna: Alright. 11:07:31 PM *** Anna projects the image again. "The name which may belong to this figure is Nahaliel." *** 11:09:21 PM Jamaros: As you say this name, the Young Man grasps her hand from underneath, and, suddenly, the image grows brighter. 11:09:29 PM Jamaros: Anna, I need you to make a CON save. 11:10:11 PM Anna: HOO BOY 11:10:42 PM Jamaros: The image changes, flashing a series of stills, fast as they can come. 11:10:45 PM Jamaros: Clouds. 11:10:48 PM Jamaros: A horn. 11:10:58 PM Jamaros: The perspective of someone blowing a horn. 11:11:17 PM *** Rune frowns. *** 11:11:18 PM Jamaros: The blurry figure lights up to reveal a man, shirtless, winged, blue, white hair, glassy eyes. 11:11:22 PM Jamaros: He's smiling. 11:11:27 PM Jamaros: He's scared. 11:11:32 PM Jamaros: He reaches for the viewer. 11:11:35 PM Jamaros: Flames. 11:11:40 PM Jamaros: Destruction. 11:11:45 PM Jamaros: A flaming hammer. 11:11:51 PM Jamaros: The figure with a flaming hammer. 11:14:27 PM *** Anna stands for a bit, making short, panicked, staticy noises which resemble hyperventilation, grasping at her throat with her free hand. She then falls backwards. *** 11:14:35 PM Jamaros: The images stop as Anna falls back. 11:14:43 PM *** Quill tries to catch her. *** 11:15:18 PM *** Caleb tries to catch her as well *** 11:15:35 PM Jamaros: Both of you roll DEX 11:16:17 PM Jamaros: Together, I'd say you catch her. 11:16:18 PM Quill: ((Man, we're ON it.)) 11:16:23 PM *** Rune stays out of the way. *** 11:16:25 PM Rune: Anna! 11:17:03 PM Anna: krtlprkftzzzztch-at? What? 11:17:13 PM Quill: You all right? 11:17:25 PM Anna: nnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnno. 11:17:27 PM Jamaros: The Young Man has also fallen back, btw, and is bleeding from his nose. The two other clerics are helping him. 11:17:46 PM Rune: Should I go and try to get Belkiss? 11:17:58 PM Rune: ... or you could turn into a kitten and we could go home. 11:18:21 PM Anna: tzzzzzzzznot mechanical problem. 11:18:44 PM Jamaros: Young Man: "I saw...the Dawn War." 11:18:59 PM Jamaros: Young Man: "The visions...from the creation." 11:19:34 PM Anna: that the same as the Fiend war? 11:19:56 PM Jamaros: ((No)) 11:20:17 PM Jamaros: Anyone who want info on that may make a religion check. 11:20:49 PM | Edited 11:21:28 PM Anna: whoops! I did a derp. 11:20:50 PM Quill: ((3, that's more like it.)) 11:21:10 PM Jamaros: ((It says 18 for you on my screen Anna)) 11:21:11 PM Quill: ((Can't have me actually succeeding too much, I might start to feel competent.)) 11:21:22 PM *** Jamaros raises an accusing eyebrow *** 11:21:28 PM Rune: Is there anything I can do for you? 11:21:52 PM Creed: (( anna got 18 )) 11:22:15 PM Quill: ((Probably just read the wrong result, I do that a lot)) 11:22:43 PM Jamaros: ((It's ok.)) 11:23:17 PM Rune: Oh, when Asmodeus split the pantheon and made the hells. 11:24:27 PM Anna: Thhhhanks for the help. I am sorry that it affected you in such a way. I know cure spells. If you want, I can cassssszzzzzzzzsssst one, to help. 11:25:05 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "No. He shall recover. There is nothing we can do for him right now." 11:25:28 PM Jamaros: Old Man: "The flaming hammer is a symbol for Moradin. The God Father, Creator of All." 11:26:06 PM | Edited 11:26:25 PM Anna: Al-al-al-alalal- kchk. Okay. 11:26:34 PM Rune: ... maybe you should sit down. 11:26:59 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:27:18 PM Anna: Perhaps. 11:27:25 PM Anna: kztch. 11:28:34 PM *** Quill helps her over to a seat, if there's one nearby? *** 11:29:31 PM Jamaros: There are benches. 11:29:40 PM Jamaros: A woman stands and offers Anna her seat. 11:30:25 PM *** Rune frets vaguely. *** 11:30:45 PM *** Anna will accept the help, and once at a bench, will attempt to put a hand on her head and cast Cure Wounds. *** 11:31:04 PM Jamaros: Roll it. 11:33:26 PM Jamaros: Anna, you panic for a moment, as your vision seems to darken...then you realize...the light from the massive windows is what's darkening. 11:33:35 PM Jamaros: Thunder and lightning crackle outside. 11:33:41 PM Jamaros: FOOM! 11:33:51 PM | Edited 11:33:31 PM Creed: (( le gods be angry! )) 11:33:53 PM *** Rune eeps. *** 11:33:57 PM Jamaros: The temple doors burst open as a torrent of wind fills the room! 11:34:04 PM Anna: Oh, joy. 11:34:12 PM Jamaros: The bystanders begin to panic and flee for cover. 11:34:20 PM Quill: Vkcthzyz! What now?! 11:34:42 PM Jamaros: The eagle men you saw before fly in, weapons drawn, and land before you, ready to attack. 11:34:50 PM Jamaros: A voice echoes through the chambers. 11:35:13 PM Rune: Why would you want to... 11:35:19 PM Jamaros: "FOLLOWERS OF PELOR! YOU ARE SAFE THIS DAY! YOU NEED NOT FEAR THE HEATHENS BEFORE YOU!" 11:35:49 PM Rune: I'm not a heathen. 11:35:52 PM Jamaros: A winged man appears before the door, he strides in, purposeful, wrathful. 11:36:05 PM Rune: ... everyone has wings but me. 11:36:05 PM Caleb: I take offense to that 11:36:07 PM Jamaros: He is the figure from the images you just saw. 11:36:09 PM Quill: I kind of am, I suppose. But that's still HURTFUL. 11:36:20 PM Quill: I don't have wings. 11:36:29 PM Quill: Hank doesn't have wings. 11:36:34 PM Jamaros: He draws forth a massive warhammer and, as he points it at you, it catches flames! 11:36:41 PM Creed: (( creed has no wings either )) 11:37:04 PM *** Rune gets in between him and Belza! *** 11:37:16 PM Anna: Damnation. I thought I had more time. 11:37:20 PM *** Quill stands between him and Anna. *** 11:37:45 PM Rune: Quill! Say something! 11:37:45 PM *** Caleb has his shield up and is between flamey hammer man and the rest of the group *** 11:37:59 PM Jamaros: "DEVILS! HEATHENS! CREATURES OF FALSE AND EVIL WORSHIP! YOU'RE MOMENT OF RECKONING HAS COME! RELEASE MY BRIDE BACK TO ME, OR SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!!!!" 11:38:10 PM Creed: (( oh.. lyv? )) 11:38:11 PM Quill: Are you sure you're in the right temple?